


Sith Tattoo Verse Snippets

by samvelg



Series: Sith Tattoo Verse [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Families of Choice, Force Lightning, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jedi Robes, Sith, Sith Obi-Wan, Sith Qui-Gon, Sith Shenanigans, Sith Training, Sith tattoos, The Dark Side of the Force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samvelg/pseuds/samvelg
Summary: Short chapters and alternative viewpoints of events that happen in the Sith Tattoo Verse that are haunting my writing folders.





	1. Robes

**Author's Note:**

> Obi-Wan is a Sith, and he wants some new damn robes.
> 
> Set a few years into his Apprenticeship.

Obi-Wan scowled at the engine grease stains that stubbornly refused to come out of his tabards. "Master why can't we wear black robes, or at least some darker colours?" He exclaimed, throwing them back into the sink of the shuttle's cramped fresher. "We're Sith for Force sake, it's not natural for us to wear so much damned beige."

Qui-Gon just looked up at him from his datapad. Obi-Wan was certain there were sentients who couldn't say as much with a hundred words as his Master could say with a single eyebrow.

"You are aware of course my Apprentice," He said calmly. "That Temple wardrobe guidelines state that outside of individual cultural practices, black is exclusively worn by Artificers?"

Obi-Wan sighed under his breath. "Yes, my Master."

"Are you an Artificer my young Apprentice, or in training to become an Artificer?"

"No Master."

"Then have I perhaps been mistaken in my understanding of your chosen academic fields, Apprentice?"

Sith hells, he really wasn't letting up on this was he.

Another long sigh. "No Master."

"Then my only conclusion is that I have been neglectful in educating you sufficiently on the traditional practices of the Jedi Order." He continued blandly, returning to his datapad. "Traditions, I might add, which I'm sure you agree are in our best interests to follow to the letter."

He gritted his teeth. "You have not been neglectful of my education Master. I apologise for my outburst."

"Then I would like you to write me an essay extolling the history and virtues of the Jedi dress code Apprentice, just to make sure you are indeed as knowledgeable as I would hope you to be."

Obi-Wan wanted to cry or tear his hair out. Possibly both.

Though two weeks later he ended up having the last laugh, because in addition to the essay on the appropriate way to wear Jedi robes and their history, he also handed his Master one on the historical practices of Stewjon, his homeworld. Apparently many hundreds of years ago when their society had been a lot more agrarian, it had been traditional to wear dark, earthy colours to honour their connection to the rich soil they owed their livelihood too.

Qui-Gon had clearly been torn between being supremely annoyed and grudgingly impressed, but in the end even he had to agree that Obi-Wan could claim darker robes on the basis of cultural reasons. He still didn't let him wear a black over-robe, but from then on his inner tunic and trousers were a deep shade of ochre red, and his outer tunic, tabards and obi were a rich earthy brown. And that still felt like a victory.

And if on his next lifeday Qui-Gon gave him a very dark brown robe subtly lined in black, well that was just because he had grown out of the last one.


	2. Devour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui-Gon's POV of the first time Obi-Wan's eyes burn Sith yellow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So wow, sorry for not updating this series in forever I fell headfirst into writing for the Harry Potter fandom and have been pretty distracted. My main fic is currently being reviewed after getting reported so I can't post updates, so in the meantime enjoy more bits and pieces of this 'Verse.

Qui-Gon Jinn, respected Jedi Master and secret Lord of the Sith, finished disabling his last opponent and sighed.

The assassins hadn't been too challenging for the experienced Sith but there had been so many of them, and the way they'd split up hadn't helped. He'd had to send his thirteen standard year-old Apprentice off on his own to get the two stragglers who had managed to escape the palace proper, and even though he knew Obi-Wan was more than capable despite his youth it still went against the grain to let the boy out of his sight when enemies were about.

It wasn't until the Force damn near exploded that he realised just how badly he'd fucked up. He froze as the training bond which had been simmering with concentrated, determined anger suddenly exploded into a torrent of burning rage and uncontrolled fury.

Something had happened to his Apprentice.

Controlling the urge to snarl just long enough to shove the unconscious assassin at a guard he took off with Force-enhanced speed into the forests surrounding the palace, following the direction he'd last seen Obi-Wan heading and the call of the Dark Side unleashed which was pulling him ever onwards like gravity.

Before he even reached his destination he could hear the screaming. He put on an extra burst of speed and hoped to all of the Sith hells that Obi-Wan wasn't hurt, but nothing could have prepared him for what he saw as he turned a corner and came out in a small clearing in the trees.

While he was still refusing to accept what his eyes were telling him the first thing he could really register was the smell, the unmistakeable sickening scent of charred flesh.

The second was that the two assassins were in _pieces_.

They were strewn across the ground of the clearing like grisly discarded toys, limbs and pieces of weaponry and viscera which to someone like Qui-Gon painted a picture as vivid as a holo of what had happened. And Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan was a tempest of pulsating Dark energy, still screaming as he swung repeatedly at a newly fallen tree over and over again, biting huge swathes of the trunk with his lightsaber as it spat and wavered at him.

It was the first time that the pure blue Ilum crystals had channelled such an uncontrolled amount of Dark energy and already he could see the shadows in the spitting plasma which would end in the crystal bleeding red if the onslaught continued for much longer. That would not do at all.

"Apprentice!" He roared, letting his own Force presence flare out like a warning beacon to get Obi-Wan's attention, and as the boy flinched and turned he was not remotely prepared for the sight that was waiting for him.

Obi-Wan was crying, lightning crackling over his skin like a storm and his face twisted in a furious snarl of bared teeth underneath eyes which were burning, sickly yellow ringed in red. For a solid, endless moment Qui-Gon couldn't move for anything, staring in horror at the corruption bleeding out of the bright young boy he had utterly ruined.

Just as quickly he shook himself out of it, the self-flagellation had to wait for now. Instead, he stalked across the clearing and before Obi-Wan could react he yanked the nearly bleeding lightsaber out of his hands and threw it out of reach. His Apprentice was still frozen in shock as he grabbed him, ignoring the stinging of the lightning and embraced him so tightly it must have hurt. The boy thrashed and kicked as he tried to escape from his Master's hold, but he just held on tighter.

Finally, all the fight seemed to drain out of him and the screaming eddies of the Dark Side calmed down into a lament, and Qui-Gon lowered them both to the ground as his Apprentice's legs gave out. Kneeling together on the forest floor, surrounded by smoking gore and destruction, Obi-Wan began to wail.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry they were going to - I was just - I was so mad!" He screamed, yanking on his own hair so hard he pulled some of it out. "They were going to hurt her and she didn't do anything wrong - they were, it was them they were the wrong ones, Master! They were wrong and _I hate them!"_

"I know Obi-Wan, I know." He soothed, ignoring both his own tears and the worsening electrical burns on his hands as he stroked his Apprentice's hair. "You did so well, you protected her and everyone else. I'm so proud of you my dear Apprentice."

The screaming dissolved into broken sobbing, as Obi-Wan clutched at his tunics and cried. They sat there for a long time, Qui-Gon paying attention to the Force to make sure no one was in danger of stumbling across either the carnage or the privacy of their grief.

There was still so much to do, they couldn't take too long or the palace would send a patrol out to look for them and there was the small matter of the minced assassins to take care of. But despite this Qui-Gon stayed right where he was, needing this quiet moment to mourn his Apprentice's loss of innocence just as much as Obi-Wan did. He felt the mocking burn of self-hatred, that old enemy he'd never quite been able to conquer as it whispered how different things could have been if he hadn't been so weak as to be fooled by his own Master, how content Obi-Wan could have been as a Jedi if Qui-Gon hadn't been there to fuck it all up.

But even as he thought it for once the thought refused to stay, drifting away in the wake of the solid weight of his Apprentice in his arms and the nearly overwhelming crash of protectiveness and love he felt for the boy. It surprised him as much as it warmed him, the thought that however much of a monster he was as a Sith at least it meant he was able to love Obi-Wan openly and without the internalised guilt he'd surely have felt as a Jedi.

Whatever else they were and whatever consequences their living like this would mean for them and the galaxy at large, the fact he could have an Apprentice like Obi-Wan to teach and support and even love like the child he'd never thought he'd have was worth everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Star Wars sideblog: https://darksidepride.tumblr.com/
> 
> My main blog: http://samvelg-likes-things.tumblr.com/


End file.
